


5 Miles

by taskinst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taskinst/pseuds/taskinst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a flight attendent and Liam is flying first class. Things get frisky miles above ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Miles

Liam had to bite his lip to keep himself from grinning as he pressed the button to call the flight attendant over again. He couldn’t be more elated that he had chosen to fly first class instead of business class. The ‘personal service’ he was receiving from his hot blond flight attendant (he introduced himself as ‘Niall’) was more than enough to make his long distance flight enjoyable. And the fact that he pretty much had his own room (it was more like an alcove, but close enough) made everything so much easier… _everything_.

“Mr Payne, what can I do for you?” the young man said as he approached, his tight uniform stretching across many areas as he moved.

“Ah, you see, I have a little bit of a problem. I’m naturally clumsy and I accidentally spilled a little bit of that wine on myself. Well…” Liam gestured at his crotch area - which indeed, was covered with red stains. It wasn’t like he made the story up or anything.

“Oh! Don’t worry, let me help you with that.”

The blond made it look like he was going to take a rag out of his pocket or something (not that he could have had space in those tight ass pants to fit a rag, unless the outline of that package was stuffed with cloth, you know). But nothing came out of his pocket and he stepped into the ‘alcove’, out of sight. Kneeling down, he brought himself closer to the affected area and began swiping his palm up and down the stain - which was getting bigger by the second because of the uncomfortable stretching of Liam’s expensive dress pants.

These pants weren’t made for this.

“Ahh, the stain’s pretty bad,” said the cute flight attendant as he let his tongue peek out from those small pink lips as though he was deep in thought. “You might have to unzip these to make it easier to take care of. Is that okay?”

And then he looked up at with those wide blue eyes - innocent and free of any signs of dirty intentions… you really wouldn’t suspect it, but—

“Do all you can,” Liam replied. “But please take care of it,  _thoroughly_ ,” he added for good measure.

“Yes sir!”

Niall unbuttoned his pants hastily and unzipped them in one swift motion. Liam almost moaned from the feeling of his growing erection being freed from restraints, but nearly bit his tongue off when a hand went straight into his boxers and grabbed him.

“O-oh my god, Niall!” the older man grunted as he sat up extremely straight on his large chair, removing his arms from the arm rest to grab fists full of blond hair.

“Just want to take care of the problem quickly, Mr Payne,” the young attendant explained as he began to move his hand up and down the hard length.

Niall pushed the boxers down further to let his firm grip reach all the way down and then move back up in a rhythmic motion. Not wasting a second, he leaned forward and gave the tip of the weeping cock a tentative lick before looking up at Liam to gauge his reaction.

The first class passenger had his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried his hardest not to make noises in reaction to the sensations he was being blessed with.

Niall felt himself smirk as he let his hands grip the base of the cock before taking in the length completely. Liam felt himself jolt upwards but was held still by another had on his hip, keeping him still.

He never thought he would getting one of the best blow jobs of his life, on an airplane, from a flight attendant he didn’t know anything about save for his name (and that he was hot as fuck). But goddamn… he was going to swallow his tongue any moment now from biting it too hard - like it was going to detach from his mouth and just flop off, because otherwise he’d be screaming from his seat.

“Jesus,” Liam let slip as he pulled on strands on blond hair and attempted to direct Niall’s head to move in a certain angle - faster, deeper, ah, and maybe a little bit to the left, hmmm…

He felt the blond chuckle from his immensely positive response to his ministrations - his mouth vibrating around his erection, causing his toes to curl and a gasp to escape from his throat.

Liam chose that moment to open his eyes - which was probably the best and worst decision ever, because he was greeted with the sight he could only describe as god’s gift to human kind.

A blond-haired, blue-eyed sex god staring up at him, eyes wide twinkling with mirth but sucking his cock with those wet pink lips… well,  _fuck_.

There were no words as Liam felt a tight heat coil in his stomach. His eyes never moved away from those gorgeous blues, and the image of those lips stretching around his erection was forever imprinted in his mind.

He wished he could go back and make photocopies of his memory.

“Fuck, I’m—”

If anything, Niall only hollowed his cheeks to push Liam further over the edge - and oh, was there was no turning back.

You could say Liam was pushed over the edge, hard, but then he also landed on a pretty damn sharp rock - no, not a raging river, but a fucking rock, because—

—the cute blond attendant let the five bursts of seed he shot out land cleanly in his throat and nothing, let’s repeat,  _nothing_ leaked.

No evidence.

Liam laid there for a while, falling back and staring up at the ceiling of the first class cabin. He didn’t know how long he stayed in that perfect post-release state, but it didn’t matter because Niall didn’t leave, and instead waited until he regained his composure. 

At that point, Niall had pulled his boxers back up and re-zipped his dress pants, as though nothing happened. The wine stain was still there - but oh, who the fuck cared? He had a spare pair in his briefcase. 

The blond had his arms on Liam’s knees as he rested his chin on it. The first class passenger almost sighed as he took in the sight of Niall - his innocent baby face and his clear blue eyes - and how deceiving it was. To think he was capable of…

He had exceeded all of Liam’s expectations.

“Well?” the blond said, an easy smile on his lips. The question was unclear, but Liam understood somehow.

“When we land,” he began. “How long are you staying? In New York? Before you have to fly again.”

“Two days,” Niall replied, his smile turning into a grin.

“Perfect.” Liam felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as well. He reached into his pocket to take out his blackberry and paused to look at the blond, who only reached out to take the device. He began punching in his phone number before saving it and returning the phone to Liam.

“I guess I’ll see you soon?” he asked before standing up, wincing as his knee cracked a little from bending for too long.

Liam nodded.

“Soon.”


End file.
